Soba ni Iru no Kitto
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: Based off of Volume 30 of the manga...Rui has just punched Tsukasa...I'm leaving it at that,want more,read the story...both the original manga and this fic...RxT and TxT...Sorry 'bout the format...will fix it soon!


Soba ni Iru no...Kitto  
>Chibi-Nova<br>A Hana Yori Dango fic...I don't own,so don't sue,lol...Takes place starting around the middle of volume 30 of the manga. I've been wanting to do this for a while,but have been working my ass off to point of illness practically. So here goes...Rui has just punched Tsukasa...I'm leaving it at that,want more,read the story...both the original manga and this fic...RxT and TxT...and please don't forget to review!Thanks!

Chapter One: The Choice

BAM! Tsukushi's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Rui Hanazawa's fist landing a direct hit to her boyfriend,Tsukasa's face. She had tried to stop it,but was eyes filled with tears at the scene she was watching take place.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING?..THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO ASK YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?YOU LEAVE HER TO FEND FOR HERSELF IN A PLACE LIKE THIS...DON'T YOU DARE START ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!"Rui's words hung heavily in the air for a moment,while Tsukasa stared was true,she came all the way to New York for him,and he turned her couldn't believe what an idiot he was just about to place the final nail in Tsukasa's coffin.  
>"IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT HER?IF THAT'S THE CASE,THEN YOU'RE NOT THE MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!YOU'RE PATHETIC!"he continued to yell,breathing was a small scratch on his face where he had been punched by Tsukasa,who looked like he was on the verge of continued to stand there,in awe. She had seen them fight over her once before,but this was nothing like that. Tsukasa had been the only one interested in Rui's pure emotion for the first time,overwhelmed Tsukushi.<br>"Tsukushi,stay if you want decide,"Rui said,placing the hand that had just punched Tsukasa gently on her bent down to pick up the bag and it's contents that she had dropped. She placed the flower that Rui had bought her in a book.  
>"Tsukasa,you have to keep your have understand what I'm talking about,don't you?I'll be waiting,"she said,looking at him with tears blurring her looked at her was his was leaving now,because of him.'I couldn't protect her',he thought,as he nodded.<br>"I'll keep my promise.I swear,"he replied,his voice beamed at him,tears still flowing silently.  
>"Okay,well then...I'll be going now,"she turned and headed towards the gate to the Japan walked silently by her they took their seats,Tsukushi looked out the window.<br>"Are you sure this is what you want,Tsukushi?I can't guarantee that I'll be able to hold back,now that you and Tsukasa know how I feel. I promised myself I wouldn't interfere so long as you were happy,but now that things have changed, I can't just stand by and watch,"Rui said solemnly,watching the tears flow silently down her cream colored cheeks.  
>"Thank you so much for caring for me,Rui.I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't shown up that night. I know that Tsukasa will keep his promise, but we can never stay together. Not like this,"her voice was trembling almost as much as her hands which were clenching her skirt tightly. Rui gazed downward. He also knew that though would allow Tsukasa to uphold his promise,she would not allow for anything further.<br>"I will be here for you,no matter what the outcome,Tsukushi,"he said,now looking straight into her puffy,bloodshot eyes. She blushed lightly,remembering what he had said once long ago,when they first met.'I don't care about other people's problems.' She smiled a little,remember how much she once adored the once cold man next to her.  
>"You know,Rui?I remembered something just now. It made me realize just how much you've you remember what you said to me the first time we met?"she asked,now grinning gave her a quizical look.<br>"Not 's been a long time,now,Tsukushi,"he replied,still giving her a look of curiousity.  
>"You once told me that you didn't care about the problems of other people. You have grown so much since we met. I remember how much I loved you,how much it ached when you were with Shizuka-san. It hurt telling you to go to France for her,but now I understand how you off to New York for Tsukasa has really opened my eyes,"she said,resting her head on Rui's shoulder,"I feel peaceful when you're I have no cares or worries,"she said,before drifting to sleep from the exhausting events. Rui looked surprised for a moment,as her words seeped into his very stroked her hair gently,placing his head on hers,and allowed the previous events to exit his mind,as he too,drifted into slumber.<br>A few hours later,Tsukushi awoke,feeling refreshed. Rui was still sleeping,but had shifted so his head rested on the window. She watched him sleep for a moment,before the stewardess appeared.  
>"Would you like a drink,miss?" a young woman with blonde hair asked,smiling,"or a pillow for your friend?"she added,nodding towards Rui.<br>"I'll take a soda,please,and I think he'd appreciate a pillow,"she replied,and the woman returned a moment later with a large fluffy pillow,and a can of handed Tsukushi the pillow and thanked her,and the woman disappeared into the next placed her soda in the holder on the arm of her chair, and looked again at the auburn haired she leaned over him to place the pillow under his head,he quietly stirred.  
>"Mmm,Tsukushi...I could get used to waking up like this,"he said jokingly,knowing she would get enough,she turned bright red,before bopping him on the head.<br>"Y...You shouldn't say such things, will get the wrong idea,"she muttered thoroughly chuckled in his throat,as she let out an exhasperated sigh and turned away from him,trying to hide the pink still staining her took the pillow and placed his head on it,leaving some room.  
>"Thank you for getting this for me,"he said,"Would you like to share?There is still about 5 hours left till we reach Japan,"he added,when she began to blush much persuading,she finally gave in and rested her head next to she slept,Tsukushi felt all of her cares lift like a heavy weight off of her thought she felt a pair of soft lips press against her forehead,but it seemed surreal.<br>Tsukushi slept soundly until she was nudged her eyes slowly fluttered open,she saw the auburn haired boy smiling at marble like eyes were full of love,and she thought her heart had skipped a beat.'What am I thinking?'she asked herself,feeling the heat rise in her pointed to the window,and Tsukushi flung herself over his lap to take a look.  
>"OH!This is wonderful!"she exclaimed,as she stared at all of the clouds,and a flock of birds that were passing sky was clear,and down below,she could see what looked like a bustling could just make out tiny moving objects,and assumed those were rooftops were still covered in a light blanket of snow that shimmered in the sunlight. Rui smirked at her childlike reaction,admiring her innocense.<br>"Oh,Rui...it's so amazing,"she said as she finally pulled herself away from the view and back into her eyes still shone like pools of ebony,and Rui couldn't help but to lean forward and give her a chaste she didn't pull away,he deepened the kiss.  
>This was what Tsukushi had once longed for more than anything. The feel of this man's lips as she laced her fingers through his silky hair made her pull him closer still,despite her head protesting her bodies actions. He moved his tongue smoothly over her lips,begging for them to she complied,he pushed his lips hard into hers,and he began to kiss her more passionately than even Tsukasa had ever tongues intermingled like a waltz,as they held each other finally they broke away for air,Rui continued to embrace her as though she might slip away from him.<br>"Rui..."she whispered,as she listened to the quick beating of his didn't answer her,but just kissed her hair softly.  
>"We will be arriving in Tokyo,Japan return to your seats and fasten your safety belts until the plane has you for flying Circle Airlines,"a stewardess announced over the loud speaker. The two buckled their belts,and Tsukushi let out a long sigh.<br>"Aren't you glad to be home,Tsukushi?" Rui asked,studying the look of displeasure on her face,"Are you having regrets?"he continued,as she gave him a soft glance.  
>"A little,but not about Tsukasa,"she replied,as Rui gave her an extremely confused look,"I'll explain a little better now,I want to go home and sleep in my own bed for about a ,Susumu is waiting,"she changed the subject as she felt the plane hit the earth with a the plane came to a halt,they unbuckled their seatbelts,and headed for the terminal.<br>At the baggage claim,Rui grabbed both his and Tsukushi's luggage and carried them to the was surprised to see that Rui's car was parked in the front of the airport,the driver awaiting recognized the driver from the one time she had been to his came over and took the bags from his young master at once and placed them into the trunk.  
>"At least let me take you home,"he offered,as his chauffer loaded the bags into the nodded silently,as they headed towards her car ride was silent,causing an awkward tension to fill the they pulled up to the apartment building,Tsukushi was surprised to see Arika,Sojiro,Sakurako,Shigeru and Yuki all standing outside her apartment door.<br>"What are you doing with Tsukushi,Rui?"Akira shouted as the brunette gathered Tsukushi's looked up coldly at his friend.  
>"I went to New York to bring her back.I might as well tell you,since it's now it's not a secret,"he yelled up to everyone,"but you will have to wait until we come up,"he added,enjoying the puzzled look on their looked down at the street as she waited for was the choice she had made.<p>

End of Chapter One...

I know it's a short chapter,and I transitioned things rather quickly...I just hope that you will enjoy what I have planned in future chapters...please R/R...I am already beginning Chapter 2...I am going to use parts of the original story as well...


End file.
